


Sheath Your Sword

by ZXSpectrum



Category: Hololive
Genre: Autofellatio, Autopaizuri, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, mutual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: Apart from each other and only able to communicate over video chat, Noel laments the separation from her girlfriend. But Flare has an idea how they can still have some fun together.
Relationships: Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sheath Your Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I'm in the mood to do more futa. And re-reading "Futabu!" proved to be inspiring. So were Noel's K(night)-cups.

Noel smiled as she saw the familiar face on her computer screen. It was not one she got to see a lot lately, even though she wanted to see it every day. The dark skin, the blonde hair, the pointy ears… she could never get enough of it.

“Hey there, already miss me?” the Flare in the monitor said with a wink and a smile.

“What do you mean ‘already’?” Noel replied with a pout. “It’s been three days by now.” And the elf’s trip was slated to go two weeks. She had no idea how she was supposed to hold out that long without her. Maybe she was a bit needy, but she didn’t care.

Flare laughed at that. “Sorry, but you’ll have to do without me for a while.” She sure took their separation and her neediness in good humor. Noel wasn’t sure whether to envy her because she could deal with it so well or sour that she wasn’t bothered more.

But she couldn’t really be annoyed with her. Flare’s coolness was one of her most attractive traits and a big reason she loved her so much.

Another was her appearance and the elf’s beauty was underscored by her new outfit. The gray dress with a sailor collar, reminiscent of a school uniform, looked really good on her, but her hairstyle, straight with braids going around her head, tied together with black bow on the back, was even better. Flare’s look emphasized her femininity more than usual without going overboard, making her very pretty.

If only the view wasn’t marred by the single bed hotel room behind her, reminding Noel that she was far away.

The knight had quite a new look too, consisting of a brown tank top with a brown skirt with a tartan pattern. A white sweater with a low neckline, baring a bit of cleavage and a lot of her shoulders, was above the top. It was much less revealing than her usual style, but still showed off her chest well. If only because of its sheer size. Her silver hair was more girlish as well, combed back and with two braids going around her head, but not reaching all the way back, and tied with blue ribbons. A pair of purely decorative brown glasses framed her beautiful green eyes.

It was more an outfit to go out with, but she still wore it here at home, simply because Flare liked it so much.

“Hah, it’s really hard,” Noel complained, leaning back in her chair. “I wish you were here and we could do something together. Playing a game, talking or… anything, really.”

“Anything?”

“I just want to be together with you, it doesn’t really matter what we’re doing. Just being close and intimate would be enough.”

“Intimate, huh?” Flare had a mischievous smile on her face.

Noel blushed slightly when she saw that, aware of what her girlfriend was thinking. But while that wasn’t what she meant, she sure wouldn’t mind. Quite the opposite.

“Speaking of which,” Flare said, “I thought of something earlier, something… intimate we could do, while apart from each other.”

“Hm… that would be?”

“Let’s watch each other touch ourselves.”

“Eh?” Noel’s cheeks reddened considerably when she fully processed what she just heard. “Oh, hum… I don’t know…” It wasn’t actually more inappropriate than other things they did in bed. And not all of their “nightly activities” could be described as “making love”. Still, the thought of masturbating together, watching each other while doing so, felt rather dirty.

It was far from unappealing, though.

“Did I throw you off that badly?” Flare said, sounding very amused.

“N-not really,” Noel lied, more embarrassed by her own reaction now. “I mean… why not? Sounds like it could be fun.”

“You really want to see me jerk off, huh?” Flare gave her a wink as she reached to her clothes and stood up.

She wasn’t particularly taking her time and there weren’t many pieces, yet it felt slow to Noel, as she watched her undress. Her excitement grew as Flare took off her jacket, placing it on the bed, and especially when she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up. It was quite obvious with the way she stared as more of her girlfriend’s body was bared, from her legs over her hips, covered by black panties to her bra-clad chest.

“I want to see you too, you know?” Flare scolded her playfully, as she stood there in her underwear.

“Oh, right,” Noel just replied and followed suit. Standing up, she began to take off her clothes, beginning with the sweater, which she pulled over her head, then place on her bed. Followed by the tank top, revealing her voluptuous chest, clad in a white bra. Occasionally, she glanced at the monitor, seeing the elf standing there with a smirk. She clearly liked what she saw.

When Noel’s skirt came off, Flare continue to undress, the two women now stripping at the same time. When they removed their bras, Noel’s eyes immediately went to her girlfriend’s boobs, ample and delicious-looking. Now she wished even more that she were here and she could touch her.

She was certain that Flare felt the same. At least, she noticed that she was staring at her chest. Considering how much attention they got, it wasn’t surprising. Or unwelcome. Noel generally liked how fond other people were of her huge breasts, but it was her girlfriend’s fondness she loved in particular.

However, their attention shifted when the last pieces of cloth came off and their dicks were freed. While still flaccid, they were eye-catching in their own right. Flare’s was pretty normal, although nice to look at, but it was a bit darker than the rest of her body. Noel’s cock, however, was something else. Much like her chest, it was downright huge, larger than many erect ones, while still being soft. And even that was nothing compared to how big it could get when she was turned on. Unlike her boobs, she wasn’t too fond of her penis size, feeling that it undermined her femininity.

That is, she used to. But when Flare showed her how much she loved her cock, Noel gained an appreciation for it herself.

Now completely naked, they sat down on their chairs again. Flare leaned back and spread her legs, showing off herself, as she grabbed her flaccid cock and began to jerk it. Noel watched intently, seeing her girlfriend’s hand move along her length, that was slowly getting bigger and harder.

Noel now followed suit, taking her own large dick, already slightly erect from the sight on the computer screen, in her hand. Steadily, she stroked it, her fingers rubbing over her cock, creating only small sparks of pleasure on the soft shaft for now. She was doing it rather subconsciously, as nearly all of her attention was on the dark-skinned elf, who seemed incredibly hot to her.

Clearly aware of this, Flare, while jerking off with one hand, moved her other one over her body in a sensual manner. She grasped her own breast, squeezing it hard and hefted it quite a bit, enticing the knight with it. Then, she went down and parted her nether lips below the cock with two fingers, showing off her pussy, moist from her arousal. Noel’s eyes followed her movements obediently, but she didn’t miss Flare’s seductive smile or the hungry way her half-lidded eyes were staring at her.

As Noel’s cock got more erect, it grew more and more, reaching up to her chest and even a bit further, as it took on an incredible size. By now, she had trouble getting her fingers all around the thick shaft. With it being harder now, the feeling of her fingers moving along the massive length was much more stimulating, causing her to moan softly as the pleasure grew.

“Hey, why don’t you use your boobs?” Flare suddenly said, pausing her movements.

“Huh?” Noel halted too. “What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you rub your boobs over it? You’re big enough to do so.” With a grin, the elf added: “And I know well enough that they feel great on a dick.”

Noel blushed a bit, as she looked down her body. Indeed, her cock was so gigantic by now, she could put it easily between her breasts. But actually doing so… Well, it wasn’t like she had never thought about it before. And if Flare wants to see it, she had little reason not to do it.

“O-okay,” she said and pulled her cock towards herself, pushing it into her chest. Then, she grabbed her breasts and pushed them together, squeezing them against the hard shaft. It was a bit of an odd feeling. Normally, she had a different, darker pair of boobs pleasing her cock.

However, that changed when she began to move her breasts up and down, sliding them over her erection. The feeling of her own soft, pillowy mounds on the hard shaft was surprisingly stimulating and sheer pleasure shot through her length, causing her to moan out, as well as rub her breasts more eagerly over herself. Under the pleasure, her cock twitched a bit, pushing against the soft flesh of her boobs.

“Great, aren’t they?” Flare remarked, jerking herself off again while watching Noel. “I always love it when you rub them over me.”

Noel still wished to actually do that instead, longing for the feeling of the elf’s body on her own, but she was happy to explore the somewhat new sensations she felt now. “Yeah, they… Ahn… So big and soft… They feel amazing…” She sped up a lot and pushed her breasts more firmly together, rubbing them strongly over her shaft, craving the pleasure that her massive boobs gave her. They held her attention so much, she even neglected her girlfriend for a while.

But that only lasted until she heard lewd moans coming from the computer. Looking up, she saw Flare furiously jerking her cock, while three fingers of her other hand plunged in and out of her pussy. Clear fluid leaked not only from there, but also the tip of her cock. “You’re too… Ngh… Gorgeous for your own good,” she said. “Didn’t think watch… watching you do that… would so hot!”

Noel knew how she felt. Seeing the elf masturbate so eagerly, horny from watching _her_ masturbate, was extremely arousing. And the moans she let out, sounds she was very familiar with from many nights with her, added to it.

Glancing down at her cock, an idea came to Noel’s mind. And by now, she was too excited to have any second thoughts. Holding the cock a bit further from her body, still trapped between her boobs, she bend down until her face was very close to the head. It was a bit of a strain, but thanks to her sheer size, she didn’t need to be particularly flexible to do it. And as soon as she was close enough, she opened her mouth wide… and plunged it down, taking the tip of her own cock into her mouth. As she tasted the precum that leaked out of her, she looked over to the monitor and saw Flare looking at her with big eyes in an expression of both surprise and arousal.

It was all motivation she needed to begin sucking on herself, slurping loudly on her own cock, while she continued to slide her boobs over the shaft. The combined pleasure was stronger than ever before, making her moan, adding the vibrations of her voice to it. She felt her orgasm announcing right away, coming closer and closer.

“You’re… Incredible… Ah!” Flare moaned, clearly pleased with what she saw. The two never took their eyes off each other, not wanting to miss anything of the other’s self-pleasure. By now, the tip of the elf’s dark cock had a wet sheen and it seemed like another fluid would follow soon. “Hng… I can’t… I’m… Aah~!”

Flare’s cock throbbed hard in her hand, as she pointed it towards herself. Not a second too early, as a jet of white fluid shot out of it, landing on her naked body, followed by several others. Noel was downright entranced by the sight of her girlfriend cumming over herself, the semen that pooled on her stomach contrasting nicely with her dark skin. It was nearly just as stimulating as the feeling of her own breasts, that she rubbed steadily at a fast pace over her own throbbing shaft, and her lips wrapped around the tip, sucking eagerly on herself, as if her own cock was the tastiest thing she ever tried.

It was just too much and Noel didn’t fight the orgasm that caught up to her. “Hm!” she moaned, her voice muffled by her own cock, as she came into her self and felt and tasted the somewhat bitter fluids squirt on her tongue. It wasn’t actually the first time she tasted her own cum, but it was the first time she did so by blowing herself. While her pulsating cock shot rope after rope in her, she held it steady between her breasts, halting her movements, but still pushing them firmly against it.

Releasing load after load into herself, Noel swallowed most of her cum, but some trickled out of her mouth and run down her lower lip and chin. Such a big amount wasn’t unusual for her, but now she realized how taxing it could be. So, she was rather glad when her orgasm came to an end and she pulled her mouth back with a loud “puah!” A bit of the white fluid was still running out of her cock and ran down the curves of the tip, but nothing was shooting out anymore.

“That was a nice show,” Flare said, causing Noel to look at the computer screen again and see the elf watching her, supporting herself with one arm on the armrest of her chair, indeed looking like she enjoyed what she saw. Especially since she was still caressing her cock, not entirely erect anymore and pressed against her body, the tip lying in the white puddle on her stomach.

“T-Thanks,” Noel just said with a blush, feeling rather self-conscious after her orgasm.

“We should do that again,” the elf continued, seemingly amused by her girlfriend’s reaction. “Maybe even when I come back. Would make for some nice foreplay.”

Noel wasn’t sure about that. Her idea of foreplay involved them touching each other. “Hm, I’ll think about it.”

Flare laughed. “Don’t worry. We’ll think of something to do together. After all, there’s enough of you for two.” She saw straight at the knight’s cock while saying that.

Noel couldn’t help but smile at that. She truly was glad that she was as big as she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much into VTubers anymore, but occasionally a brief interest flares up. Besides, Noel is always good and her new outfit is great, so I pretty much had to use it.
> 
> Incidentally, I thought of this fic first just one day after Flare's new outfit was revealed. Since I like it much more than her usual one, I just had to include it too.
> 
> A continuation, set when Flare returns, would probably be nice, but due to my fluctuating interest in VTubers, it'd probably never get done.


End file.
